


Bundles of Joy

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Omega Reader, Pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader has been feeling ill since Thanksgiving and her Alpha, Jensen, has noticed it’s affected her holiday spirit this year…





	Bundles of Joy

“Morning,” you mumbled, trudging around the kitchen, Jensen sipping on coffee and looking at his computer from the counter.

“Morning, ‘mega,” he said softly. “Still feeling sick?”

“Ever since Thanksgiving, yes,” you groaned, pushing away the coffee he’d already made for you. “I haven’t done any Christmas shopping yet.”

“We got a few weeks still,” he said, running his hand over the mark on your neck. “Feeling up to decorating the tree today?”

“I guess,” you said. Jensen frowned. He knew how much you loved the holidays and decorating the whole house for them. A hand made it’s way to your forehead, Jensen moving in to scent you when you put up a hand. “I’m fine, Jens.”

“Omega,” he said with that tone you hated.

“Alpha,” you said, cocking your head, Jensen holding up his hands. “I really am okay.”

“If you’re not feeling better soon, I want you to go to a doctor. My instincts are all...twitchy. You know I don’t like that,” he said.

“I know, Alpha,” you said, resting your head on his shoulder, his body visibly relaxing. “You have winter hiatus soon. Think of all the fun we’re gonna have.”

“Oh, I bet,” he said with a laugh. “So how about today I do the heavy lifting? Deal?”

“Okay, Jensen.”

 

**Two Weeks Later**

“Hey, Gen,” you said, working on a few things in the yard when she ran past your house on her run.

“Hey. Mind if I get some water for the way back?” she asked.

“Sure,” you said, Gen following you into the house, twitching up her nose when you poured her a glass. “What?”

“You smell different,” she said, leaning in close, going wide eyed. “You smell like Jensen.”

“I smell like my Alpha? Shocking,” you said, Gen taking a seat at the counter before it dawned on you. “Wait, the boys have been up filming the past two weeks.”

“You should not smell that strongly like your Alpha unless...” said Gen, glancing at your stomach.

“No, I’m not...” you said, patting it. “My heat’s late. My heat’s never late. Gen.”

“I think someone needs to go to the doctor,” she said with a smile. “Gonna be a  _momma_.”

“No, I am not ready for that,” you said.

“No one is,” she said, sliding off the stool and taking the bottle. “I know the boys aren’t back for a while. Call me if you want me to go with you.”

“Yeah. I uh...I think I definitely will.”

 

Two days later and you were most definitely pregnant, at least two pups in there, probably more based on the where the doctor said your levels were at. It was too soon for anything else but it explained why you’d been feeling so off lately. You tried to figure out how it had happened but Jensen’s rut had hit a few weeks before thanksgiving and he’d been more eager than ever those few days. Running a hand over your stomach, you smiled.

Then you got an idea.

 

**Christmas Eve**

“Merry Christmas Eve, Alpha,” you said, wrapping your arms around his waist that morning, Jensen chuckling.

“You too, Omega. I’m so happy you got your holiday spirit back. I love it,” he said, spinning around, planting a big kiss on you. “I’m almost all set packing the car so we can head out to my parents in about half an hour and get there in time for lunch. Sound good?”

“Mhm,” you said, trying your best to keep calm. Jensen had just finished packing the car when he stopped into your family room, smirking at you. “What?”

“Come on, I can smell the freaking excitement off you a mile away,” he said, going to your tree, picking up the small present underneath for him. “You want me to open this one now?”

“Yes, Jensen,” you said, staring over at him. He chuckled quietly and pulled off the ribbon, tilting his head when he saw the square of paper inside. He took it out and unfolded it, starting to read the letter you’d written, his breath catching. “Alpha.”

“Pups,” he said softly, doing his best to read the rest of the letter with the big goofy grin on his face. “We’re having pups!”

“Yes we are, Alpha,” you said, Jensen walking over and wrapping you up in a big hug. “Excited?”

“Mhm,” he hummed, nuzzling his nose into your neck, taking a deep whiff. “That’s what that smell is. I thought you were trying some new perfume. It smelled amazing.”

“I smell pregnant,” you said shyly.

“You’re perfect,” he said, carefully taking a step back, placing his hand over your stomach. “They’re so tiny in there, aren’t they.”

“Yeah. Just about two months,” you said, putting your hand over his. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Best Christmas present ever,” he said, giving you a gentle kiss. “I’ll be all done filming by end of March which’ll be great so I can be home once you start to really need help and we need to go get pup books and clothes and how many cribs? You said there’s at least two but I’m guessing three and-”

“Alpha,” you laughed. “We got time. Daddy already has his protective instincts going from what I can tell. The pups will turn out just fine.”

“I know. I’m just happy,” he said, touching your claiming mark. “I got to call my mom and tell her we’re gonna be an hour late.”

“Why?” you asked, Jensen smiling against your mouth. “Oh. You’re gonna...”

“Gotta reclaim you ‘mega. So amazing. I just gotta. If it’s okay,” he said.

“It’s more than okay, Alpha. Always gonna be yours,” you said.

“I’m always yours, too, Y/N. Always.”

* * *

 


End file.
